A conventional printing device well known in the art reads image files representing photographs or other still images (still image files) from a storage medium, and prints out the still images represented by the image files. Recently, there have also been proposals for printing devices capable of printing out not only still image files, but also image files representing motion images (motion image files).
Since a motion image represented by a motion image file is configured of an enormous number of frame images, making it impractical to print all of the frame images, the printing device prints only specific frame images extracted from the file. The printing device is configured to be able to print a plurality of frame images extracted from a motion image file in an arrangement on a single page, for example.
The conventional printing device is also configured to perform corrections on the frame images extracted from the motion image file. When one of the plurality of frame images arranged on a single page is selected and corrected with particular settings, such settings are configured to be applied automatically to corrections to be performed on the rest of the frame images.
However, the conventional printing device described above performs correction on each frame image. Since each of the plurality of frame images needs to be corrected, processing time required to complete corrections on all the frame images inevitably becomes longer.